Untouchable
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Él era el hombre de hielo, ella, la chica intocable. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el hielo roza la piel de aquella chica? Ubicada en X-men 2, boston en la casa de Bobby, qué pasó cuando él la besó.


_¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase de ver y no tocar? Pero más importante aún ¿Has tenido que llevarla a cabo aun cuando cada célula de su ser te grita que hagas exactamente lo contrario? _

_Bueno, pues así es exactamente como me siento justo ahora. Le entrego la ropa doblada a la chica frente a mí, a mi novia, le digo de dónde la saqué y cuando ella la recibe tímidamente, me doy la vuelta para que pueda cambiarse. No quiero salir de la habitación, quiero quedarme aquí con ella, pero no sé si mi presencia la incomode. Ella también se gira para quitarse el blusón del pijama. No me pide que me vaya. Y por lo tanto, no puedo evitar girar un poco para así poder ver su espalda desnuda, sus largas piernas, su piel expuesta ante mí._

_._

_**Disclaimer.**_

X-Men no me pertenece, ni X2, lástima, pero bueno. Escribo esta historia por dos motivos, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y quise plasmarla antes de que olvidara los detalles, y para que quienes la lean puedan disfrutar si es que les gusta.

Ubicada en X-Men 2 cuando llegan a casa de Bobby en Boston, ¿Qué sintió el Hombre de Hielo al poder besar por primera vez a su Rogue?

.

(YouTUBE /watch?v=kKv12wt_idI)

Cuando pienso en que no puedo tocarla, en que no puedo besarla, o tomar su mano, o acariciar su mejilla, acomodar su cabello detrás de la oreja, cuando pienso en todas esas cosas que no puedo hacer con ella, por pequeñas o grandes que parezcan, no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado, la otra noche soñé que ella se alejaba de mí. Me daba la espalda en uno de los interminables pasillos azules de las construcciones subterráneas de la mansión y caminaba lentamente alejándose de mí. No importa cuánto corra, no la voy a alcanzar y lo sé. Y conforme se aleja, va cambiando. Su cabello se hace más corto, hasta poco arriba de los hombros, su vestimenta se vuelve negra y ella usa una gabardina rojo deslavado. Ya la he visto, pero no sé dónde. Y alguien la espera al final del pasillo, no sé quién sea, solo sé que lleva un báculo y le extiende una mano, que ella toma para irse con él. Por cierto, sé que se trata de un "él".

Precisamente por sueños y sensaciones como esa es que disfruto tanto verla. Cada vez que se pasa todo el cabello a un lado dejando el cuello expuesto, cada vez que usa blusas de hombros caídos, cada vez que alza la mano para responder a una pregunta de Xavier y la piel en su abdomen queda descubierta… Y justo como ahora, que desliza sus piernas dentro del pantalón de mezclilla que le di para que se cambiara.

Pitt (Piotr) y Jones a menudo me preguntan qué hago con ella, por qué insisto en defender nuestra relación cuando en realidad nunca puedo tocarla. Incluso Pitt tuvo el descuido de dejar su carpeta abierta y vi el dibujo que hicieron de nosotros el otro día, cundo estábamos en la sala del televisor. Yo también me lo pregunto, aunque ese día me molestó mucho el que hicieran eso.

Desliza los brazos dentro de la blusa y es cuando me doy cuenta de que no he dejado de verla, así que me doy la vuelta y aprieto en mis manos los guantes blancos largos que le voy a obsequiar. Eran de mi abuela, y cuando ella los usaba me parecía una mujer tan elegante, tan admirable… quiero que ella los tenga, que ella pueda usarlos porque cada vez que la veo pienso en una mujer admirable, ella lo es. No como mi abuela, sino como ella misma, admirable por lo que puede hacer y por lo que no, porque conoce sus límites y porque a pesar de ellos, puede hacer mucho más.

Su mano cae ligeramente sobre mi hombro y yo la miro girándome. Le entrego los guantes.

—Eran de mi abuela. —Digo. Entonces se me ocurre una locura, ella adsorbe los poderes de los mutantes y la energía de las personas, entonces creo que sé qué puedo hacer justo ahora. Me acerco un poco y ella se aleja. —No me lastimarás. —Afirmo, y estoy tan seguro de esto que ella también lo cree así que no opone resistencia cuando la beso. Concentro todo mi poder en mis labios, y mis manos, y la beso. AL principio agachando el rostro para alcanzarla cuando trata de huir, pero luego lo retraigo para comprobar que ella me sigue la corriente y lo hace, me sigue, buscando el beso que le ofrezco. Nos separamos y sonrío percatándome de que su aliento se ha puesto helado y se ve a pesar del calor que hace. Ella se ríe y yo acaricio débilmente su cintura bajo la camiseta. Entonces ella me busca y yo la beso con ganas, hace tanto que añoro esto que pierdo la concentración y su brazo roza mi cuello, siento mi fuerza irse, colarse por ese espacio en el que mi piel y la suya se tocan y luego siento cómo fluye hacia ella también por mis manos y mi boca y entonces me alejo.

Duele el pecho, me siento mareado, me cuesta respirar y lo único que escucho es un pitido en mis oídos, pero pasa casi al instante y Rogue se disculpa.

—Lo siento… yo.

—Descuida. —Le corto cuando me doy cuenta de que el malestar ha pasado. Ella se sienta en mi cama con el rostro entre las manos y suspira. Sé que quiere llorar, pero cuando se trata de éstos temas, ella nunca llora en mi presencia. Me siento a su lado y recorro su espalda con un dedo consiguiendo que se estremezca, a veces le gusta y a veces le molesta, espero que ésta vez le moleste porque de ser así, levantará el rostro hacia mí y podré besarla de nuevo, pero ella solo me mira de reojo sin levantar el rostro.

— ¿Qué?

—Otra vez.

—No.

No insisto.

No quiero verme desesperado, pero sonrío cuando ella se sienta derecha y voltea el rostro hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Me encojo de hombros y la beso de nuevo, ésta vez ella está muy controlada, tiene miedo, pero yo no, ya no. Ahora sé cómo mantenerme a salvo así que la tomo por los hombros y la empujo hacia atrás, y ella no se resiste. Me abraza la espalda y como puede, acomoda sus piernas entre las mías y me devuelve el beso, vuelvo a buscar el borde de la blusa para sentir su piel cuando escucho ruido abajo, es la voz de mis padres, y el gato, y Logan, así que me levanto rápidamente, al igual que ella y bajamos corriendo, tratando de serenarnos.

Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar, no me importa. Estoy feliz pues ahora sé que puedo tocar a la chica intocable. A la chica de la que estoy enamorado.


End file.
